The Test Of Strong Friendship
by OnceUponMyTime
Summary: They played every other day at the playground downstairs since they could walk. But they were separated when they were kids. It was almost unlikely for them to meet each other again until they got posted to the same school and classroom on the same birthday. How would their reunion be like?


"Len-san! Len-san! Let's play!" Rin called to Len's window from downstairs at eight in the morning.

Len looked out of his window.

"Pass code?" he shouted back to Rin.

"Kagamine!"

"Kagamine, Roger!" Len replied enthusiastically.

He ran down the stairs with a basketball. It was his one and only basketball. Everytime Rin called him out to play he would bring it along with him and they would play basketball with it at the basketball court just downstairs.

"Pass code?" Rin asked back to Len the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Kagamine!"

"Kagamine, Roger!"

"Why did you have to bring it again?" Rin asked irritatingly.

"Because I want to!" he said in defense.

Rin shrugged.

"I'll race you to the basketball court!"

And there they played by themselves, letting the other neighbourhood kids join in and leave as they wanted to, if they got the password right.

"Up for a game?" a blue haired senior who lived a few blocks down approached them.

"Yes, senpai, but the pass code is required!" Rin demanded.

"Pass code?"

"Yes, senpai! You need it in order to share the ball," Len informed him.

"What for?" the blue haired guy asked in surprise.

"Pass code, senpai!"

"But I don't know the pass code!"

"It's 'Kagamine', isn't it?" a brown haired senior asked, coming up from behind the other senior.

"Yes, senpai, that's right!" Rin confirmed. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Okay!"

"But just three people won't do," Len said dropping the ball. "I'll go look for the others who know the pass code!" He said, running down to the next playground.

"So, can I play?" the blue haired senior asked Rin.

Rin shook her head.

"You didn't say the pass code, senpai!"

"Well, Kagamine then!"

"Unaccepted!" Rin said, arms akimbo. "You only knew the pass code after she said it!" Rin referred to the brown haired girl. "So you can only join us after we finish this game, senpai!"

"What logic is there to it!?"

Unfortunately, he was ignored as Len had gathered all the other kids who were familiar with their pass code.

Only Rin and Len were the ones who stayed there for five hours as the other kids had to go back home. After they had all left, they lay down, arms and legs stretched out as they liked, on the dusty ground.

"So how many people know the pass code now?" Rin asked Len.

"Urm..." Len held up his fingers to count. "About twenty."

"How do you even know that!"

"Because my Math is good!"

Then it began to rain. They quickly ran, barefoot, back to Len's apartment block. Len got there first, shouting at Rin to hurry. The duo stopped in their tracks once Rin got away from the rain and stood, hands on their knees, panting and drenched to the skin.

"There you are, Len!" Len's mother said as she approached them. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"We got caught in the rain," Len replied, bouncing his wet basketball up and down to shake off the water.

"Tut tut, don't do that! Hurry now, we are leaving," his mother told him, grabbing his wrist.

"Leaving? Where are we going?" Len asked in stupor as he stumbled after his mother who was dragging him towards the lift.

"Len-san?" Rin said uncertainly.

Len turned his head as the lift doors opened. His eyes were wild with confusion.

"We're leaving for somewhere," he repeated what his mother told him. "Are we leaving for good?" he asked his mother.

"Yes, Mama has got a bigger, better house than here with better company for you," she told him, ignoring Rin.

Rin started to walk after them, with the intent to be in the lift with them. She was bursting with questions to ask. However, Len's mother jabbed the button to close the doors.

"Wait!" Rin cried out, making a run towards the door. "When will you be back?"

"Wait!" Len begged his mother, tip toeing to press the 'open' button. He was too slow however.

"I'll- I'll come back!" he yelled. "Take care of my basketball for me until then!"

"Basketball?" Rin asked herself slowly.

She turned her back and saw Len's basketball lying in a puddle of water, looking lonely. She turned back to look at the lift go up and up and up.

"Okay, you better come back," Rin answered softly, feeling melancholic.

* * *

_You have been posted to Vocaloid Secondary School Class 02._

That was what Rin's entrance letter stated. She was sitting at the back of her new classroom with all the familiar faces.

"Oi! Kagamine! Rin-chan!" Hatsune Miku shouted to Rin from outside as she went to her classroom.

"Hello!"

"Kagamine," Teto said as she turned around to face Rin from her seat in front. "Could you lend me today's timetable?"

"Roger," Rin said, picking it out from her bag.

When she was handing it over to Teto, someone caught her eye at the front of the class.

It was a guy in his school uniform. He was not very tall. His hair was yellow, tied up in a bun at the back. His fringe nearly covered his eyes as he was looking at his entrance letter and the name above the classroom door. What caught Rin's attention was his bright blue eyes. Could he be...?

She stayed still and held her breath as he walked along the ails of nearly full desks. He looked uneasy and uncomfortable. After all, he was the only one who came alone. The only empty desk was next to Rin. When he was nearer she would confirm.

He spotted the seat at the back and walked faster towards it. Two columns away from it, he saw Rin and immediately stopped in his tracks.

Rin slowly got up and went towards him.

Very nervously, she whispered, "What's the pass code?"

The guy gulped and blinked his eyes, becoming wider with disbelief.

"Ka-ga-mi-ne..." the guy replied.

"Roger that, _Len-san_!" Rin shouted and cried as she rushed forward and hugged him tightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

Len sniffed as he hugged Rin back.

"Do you still have my basketball?" he softly asked Rin.

"Yes, yes," she mumbled.

"Happy birthday, Rin-san."

"Call me 'Rin'."

"Then call me 'Len'."

"Happy birthday Len."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Birthday to my all-time favourite ship :3 . Not that this story is based on any specific relationship...

_To my followers: _To check out which story I am about to update next, do visit my profile page; I feature the documents I'm working on at the moment.


End file.
